powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation
Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation is a Blu-ray release for Dino Charge, serving as an epilogue for the series. Synopsis 100 years in the future, the descendants of Reese, Dan, Baron, Parry, Sadie, and Patrick must fight back against the revived Emoneytions. Plot In 2117, 100 years after the first Dino Charge Rangers' victory against Emoneytions, another batch of Emoneytions came from a wormhole in a form of Paracents lead by Faltumn and Spring Kid Napper. A new team of Dino Charge Rangers continued their predecessor's legacy, arrived and transformed with different colors and easily defeated the Paracents despite their clumsiness and inexperience. The two Emoneytions furiously lectured the new Dino Charge Rangers' mistakes for not correctly according themselves to their predecessors. Summer Ohleedey and Winter Santa Claws joined in and all four Emoneytions monsters made their team-up pose, later effortlessly defeating the Dino Charge Rangers. The Emoneytions Generals appeared and introduced themselves: Wickrone, Regruble, Subolivar (reincarnation of Wrand) and Yenvy (reincarnation of Sorrowllon). After 100 years trapped in subspace, they grew empowered and ready to attack humanity. Before Wickrone would lay injury on them, Silver BrachioZord emerged and escorted them to safety. Joyra and Luckeuro were distraught by the events, thinking that using random Saurus Batteries wouldn't work and they had forgotten the original colors from 100 years in the past. Pete leaves after voicing his desire to quit, followed by the others except Bruce. Bruce revealed that he felt compatible with his color as Joyra removed his glasses, it reminds her of Baron and his color, blue thus firing up Bruce's spirit. Richie remembered his ancestors' success as Dino Charge Rangers, yet always looked up to them and gaining confidence once becoming one. Sheila tried to remember her father's advice but failed. While Richie takes a walk, he found a small white T-Rex tailing him, but it quickly ran into hiding once spotted. At their base, Wickrone revealed his subordinate a piece of Emoneytion Master's cells. To revive Emoneytion Master, they must collect humans' negative emotions of self loathing, regret and envy. While Wickrone can't remember much on how past Emoneytions armies looked like, Regruble accepted his given duty and requested Subolivar and Yenvy to work on other plans. Both Paris and Duncan continued their luxurious lives until the 116 year old Parry hit their backs for giving up their duties with his great-grandson, Pete, who joined him late. He advised the two to find their true power in their hearts while escorting Pete away from the bowling alley. Luckeuro skipped Joyra's orders where she witnessed the premiere of a seventh remake of her favorite anime. She spotted the movie's ticket and tried to grab it but fell into Yenvy's trap. While Richie searched for the small T-Rex, Regruble ambushed him and absorbed his regret for becoming a Ranger. Subolivar ambushed a convoy of broken-hearted men and captured them for his sacrifice. While Joyra was in despair, Avian revealed to her the place where he stores all of the Saurus Batteries, cheering her up again. The white T-Rex quickly saved Richie and attacked Regruble. Avian appeared to Richie and revealed that the white T-Rex was angered at Richie for his cowardly outlook. Witnessing his white color, Richie thought his true color is white until Avian revealed that his white color is Richie's lack of potential and gives him a Saurus Battery before disappearing. Sheila and Bruce spread the bad news to Richie with Bruce offered himself to go after them. Sheila followed him, telling that even if she's weak, she can't abandon those in trouble. While Duncan was practicing his singing, he accidentally combined some words in his lyrics (Paras and black) and finally got his true color. During Paris' bowling training, he spotted a gold-colored bowling and managed to get a perfect strike, thus receiving his true color. Pete finally defeated his great-grandfather, receiving his true color, green and inheriting the Wing Saber while being encouraged by his ancestor. Soon, Pete, Duncan and Bruce attacked Subolivar and received proper colors of Saurus Batteries from Joyra, transforming themselves into Dino Charge Green, Black and Blue. Before they could free the victims, the four season Emoneytions Monsters hold them off until Sheila and Paris appeared and he used his gold bowling ball to attack. He received his proper Saurus Battery but found something wrong. After Spring Kid Napper played his mandolin, he remembered the samurai theme, thus receiving the Ptera Morpher from Gold PteraZord and transformed into Dino Charge Gold. After freeing the captives, Sheila saved Joyra from Faltumn, thus receiving her true color and her true Saurus Battery as she assumed Dino Charge Pink. All of them used Dino Charge Finish on Faltumn and Spring Kid Napper, whom were used as shields by their subordinates. Tracking the remaining Emoneytions Monsters, all members of Emoneytions finally revealed themselves and presented Luckeuro as their hostage. They incapacitate all of the Dino Charge Rangers, even Joyra and Luckeuro with Wickrone intending to use the collected negative emotions to revive Emoneytion Master until Regruble back-stabbed all of his subordinates, revealing them as his pawns and him as the true embodiment of Emoneytion Master's regret. He had previously wiped the memories of past Dino Charge Rangers and Emoneytions from everyone as he absorbed his comrades. Joyra finally remembered the very place they stand in was the birthplace of Emoneytion Master. Regruble took Luckeuro's watering can and grew into giant proportions as he took his leave in a dimensional gate. Richie, whom was tailing them all along, jumped into the portal as well to stop him. After ditched by Regruble, the TyrannoZord saved him and turned red, revealing his true color. Red TyrannoZord transformed into the Mini TyrannoZord-Gun Mode and used Avian's Saurus Battery, thus bringing him to his ancestor's era. After arriving in January 2017, Regruble met resistance with Zords and Dino Charge Silver and Violet. Richie met with the main six past Dino Charge Rangers, he finally remembered his family's words about power. The transformed Dino Charge Rangers used Dino Titan Megazord and expelled Regruble back to the future, as well bringing Richie back to his proper time. Back in 2117, Richie regrouped with his teammates and received his Saurus Battery. They transformed into Dino Charge Rangers and fought Regruble and his armies as Joyra sang the Earth's melody. Confronting Winter Santa Claws and Summer Ohleedey, Dino Charge Red assumed Red Sheriff Warrior mode and finished them with Cretaceous Blast. Regruble met his end when the Dino Charge Rangers summoned their predecessors and used Dino Charge Great Finish. In 2017, the present Dino Charge Rangers are distraught to learn Emoneytions' existence in 2117, but Reese confided that their successors would take care of them. As Mary tried to analyze whom Reese would marry in the future, Parry was scolded by Rachel and being chased out from the cafe they hanged out. In the future, while the Dino Charge Rangers watched the sunset, Wickrone, Subolivar and Yenvy revealed themselves to be alive, having survived Regruble's destruction. As they took their leave, the Dino Charge Rangers still had no fear in their sight and tried to continue their ancestor's legacy. After the credits, the present Dino Charge Rangers thank the audience for their support during the battle against Emoneytions while also promising that they will meet again someday. Richie briefly appears to tell the viewers he'll see them in 100 years, before the other Dino Charge Rangers wish their audience a final farewell. Continuity and Placement *The story that occurs 100 years in the future does not require placement, even though it does rely on matters that happen after the series ends, including Joyra and Luckeuro 's final side-switching and an inference in the final episode that someone else was behind Emoneytions and originally sent it to Earth. However, when Richie goes 100 years into the past, it is during a period prior to the endgame after Avian gains the Dino Charge Silver powers (it should also be noted that Carlos and Wu Jee are absent). The best place to put it would be before episode 43 (when certain matters begin to emerge that lead directly to the endgame 100 years prior). Characters Dino Charge Rangers Past Dino Charge Rangers Allies *Joyra *Luckeuro *Rachel *Parry (116 years old) *Avian (100 years after) Villains * Emoneytions **Wickrone **Regruble **Subolivar **Yenvy ** Seasons Beatings ***Ohleedey ***Santa Claws ***Kid Napper ***Faltumn Saurus Batteries *Future Dino Charge Rangers - Special (summons past Dino Charge Rangers) **Dino Charge Navy/Red - Special (time travel), Kentro Lance, 1+/Cretaceous TyrannoZord, Black ParasZord + Green RaptorZord + Red TyrannoZord (Dino Sheriff) **Dino Charge Silver/Black - Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Dino Charge Finish) **Dino Charge Blue - Blue StegoZord + Blue StegoZord (Dino Charge Finish) **Dino Charge Gray/Green - Green RaptorZord + Green RaptorZord (Dino Charge Finish) **Dino Charge Cyan/Pink - Pink TriceraZord + Pink TriceraZord (Dino Charge Finish) **Dino Charge Violet/Gold - Gold PteraZord + Gold PteraZord + Gold PteraZord (Bolt Afterglow) See Also – counterpart in Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Movies Category:2017 Category:Adaptations Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Weaponry Category:Dinosaurs Category:Samba Category:Music Category:Dance Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Future Dino Charge Rangers Category:Succesors Category:Future